


Shouting at Seagulls

by motherofmercury



Series: His Siren Among the Seagulls [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Cute, DrastoriaFest2019, F/M, Fluffy, Toddler Scorpius, astoria chases the seagulls, draco points out the seagulls, family beach adventure, shouting at seagulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Draco and Astoria take a three-year-old Scorpius to the beach.  Much to Astoria's chagrin, Draco points out the gathering seagulls to the small boy.





	Shouting at Seagulls

The wind whipped Astoria’s hair into Draco’s face through the watery light of the earl grey morning.  It wasn’t the sort of morning one usually took a walk along the beach in, but Astoria had insisted she couldn’t stay indoors one moment longer.  Naturally, Draco had insisted she not go alone, so they had decided to bring little Scorpius along in the muggle stroller and make a day of it.  Draco brushed the sunlit strands out of his face with the arm that wasn’t around his wife’s waist.  Astoria gazed out at the mist hanging low across the water.  It was still early enough that the sun had barely begun to burn it away, and for that, Astoria was grateful.  She had always liked the mist-tery.  Draco hated her puns.  There was nothing quite like a good pun and a natural weather phenomena to spark a story.

    “Mumma!” Came Scorpius’ small voice from the stroller.  “Scorpy up!

    Leading into his third year, Scorpius had developed the odd habit of referring to himself in the third person.  Astoria found it endlessly adorable, and she knew that Draco found it endlessly amusing.  Unfortunately, Scorpius’ small inexperienced mouth couldn’t quite form the full impressive extent of his name, so ‘Scorpy’ had to do.

    “Scorpy OUT!” He cried louder.

    “Okay, okay!” Astoria pulled away from Draco, shivering at the sudden loss of his warmth in the chilly morning.  She reached down into the stroller and picked Scorpius up under the arms, hoisting him up and flying him around.  “Scorpy up!”

    He squealed with glee and jiggled up and down on the spot when Astoria put him down on the sand.

    “Scorpy up! Scorpy up!”

    Astoria winced as she bent over to pick Scorpius up again.  Draco saw and caught her hand in his, squeezing it gently between his own icy fingers, leaning past her, down towards their son.

    “Scorpius, why don’t you catch one of those seagulls?” He directed the small boy’s attention away from his mother and towards the gathering birds in the damp sand just before the darkened waterline.  He glanced up at Astoria for a moment, a Slytherin glint in his eye.  “Mummy will race you, quickly, go!”

    Scorpius was off down the beach as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him.

    Astoria turned on Draco with a raised brow.  “Will she now?”

    “You’d better hurry, Astoria.”

    She punched his arm lightly and spun on her toes, allowing all of her thick dark hair to slap her husband across the face as she ran down the beach after her son.  She allowed herself a smug little smirk at the undignified splutter Draco let out in her wake.

    “Scorpy win!” the small boy shrieked as he barrelled into the thick of the seagulls, causing a barrage of squawking and flapping as they all took off away from this new and unforeseen threat.  And what a threat it was! This beautiful, delicate, pale little boy, streaked with damp sand, hair grainy and windblown, pockets full of shells, somehow soaked through despite being nowhere near the actual water, squawking and flapping his little arms as he tried to take off to join his newfound friends.  Astoria hoisted him up onto her shoulders, ignoring his damp body pressed into the back of her head.  His frozen little fists clung to her clothes and her hair, squealing in her ear as she squawked and flapped as her son had done a moment ago.

    Back up the beach a way, Draco had to hide his smile at the sight of his wife appearing so ungainly and graceless.  What would his mother say?  What an unsuitable woman.  But as Draco watched Astoria make an absolute fool of herself simply to make their son laugh, he realised with an unchecked grin that that was precisely why he had married her.  In all her insane glory.  How undignified was that?

**Author's Note:**

> This short thing is for my very first fest! Wooo! I hope you enjoyed it! Scorpius referring to himself in third person is something multiple people have done before me, but it's just so adorable I couldn't not include it. Have a wonderful day and enjoy the rest of the fest! <3


End file.
